falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Weapons
Energy Weapons are guns designed to fire using electricity as ammunition. They a are powered by standardized energy cells. Their high damage output, homogenized ammo type, and unique damage types far out shadow the rather expensive price of energy ammo. As a reference, in the following weapon statistics, Mag Size represents the amount of charge needed to fire one shot from the gun, rather than the size of the clip. How much ammo that is in the gun is dependant on the individual battery type in the gun. Energy Weapon Ammo Fusion Energy 3 Caps per unit Extremely High Voltage Energy which must be stored in special batteries. It is used mostly in energy weapons. Plasma 2 Caps Per Unit Reactive electromagnetic goo that super-heats and expands when exposed to high voltage electricity under certain conditions. Can potentially dissolve organic matter into green slime. Someone who has a moderate amount of scientific knowledge can create plasma, given the right ingredients and workshop. Creating the specialized cartridges which act as firing chambers is much more difficult. EM Charge 1 Caps per Unit A classic burst of Electromagnetic pulses, stored on a micro-module. Gamma Charge 8 Caps per Unit A lead-shielded container holding a particularly emissive radioactive specimen, whether it be U-235 or a Glowing One's hand. 2mm EC 2.5 Caps per Unit A 2mm Electromagnetic Cartridge, it is a more refined variant of an EM Charge, able to be stacked into a capacitor. Containers Fusion Cell * 20 Capacity * 25 Caps Empty, 65 Caps Full A durable and rechargeable battery, used for storing large amounts of power for energy weapons. Fission Battery * 250 Capacity * 100 Caps Empty, 850 Caps Full A powerful energy source that can provide a trickle of energy indefinitely when fully charged. It can also be used to power heavy machinery for long periods of time, and in a pinch serve as a power-source for weaponry (though the latter two will eventually deplete the Battery). Special machinery is required to restore charge to a Fission Battery. Plasma Cartridge * 25 Plasma Capacity, 25 Fusion Capacity * 75 Caps Empty, 200 Caps Full A portable glass container and battery cartridge used to store Plasma and Fusion Energy and crucial to the firing of a Plasma-based weapon. Battery Pack * 30 Capacity * 20 Caps Empty, 125 Caps Full A simple electricity storage micro-module, formatted to interface with several types of machines and weapons. Capacitor * 20 Capacity * 30 Caps Empty, 600 Caps Full A brother system to the Battery Pack, the Capacitor is fitted for the Gauss-series Energy Weapons. Laser Though not as powerful as plasma-based weaponry, laser weapons fire at a faster rate, more accurately and conserve the all too precious energy ammo far better than other energy weapons. Laser Weapons use Fusion Energy as Ammunition, via Fusion Cells or a Fission Battery. Recharger Rifle * 1d4 E, 4 Lethal, BCC, BCD, Fragile * 120 Caps * 4 RoF, 6 Range, 1 C/S, 10 Mag, 1 Recharge * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Oddball, Semi-Auto, Laser, Battery Laser Pistol * 1d6 E, 4 Lethal, BCC, BCD * 200 Caps * 3 RoF, 6 Range, 1 C/S * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Energy, Semi-Auto, Laser, Battery Laser Rifle * 1d8 E, 6 Lethal, BCC, BCD * 700 Caps * 2 RoF, 8 Range, 1 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Semi-Auto, Laser, Battery Laser Repeater * 1d6 E, 4 Lethal, BCC, BCD * 1,500 Caps * 5 RoF, 6 Range, 1 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Automatic, Laser, Battery Laser Musket * 3d6 E, EDT x3, 1 Spread, 6 Lethal, BCC, BCD * 1,000 Caps * 1 RoF, 10 Range, 3 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Leaver, Junkyard, Laser, Battery Tri-Beam Laser Rifle * 3d6 E, EDT x3, 1 Spread, 6 Lethal, BCC, BCD * 2,500 Caps * 2 RoF, 6 Range, 2 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Shotgun, Semi-Auto, Laser, Battery Gatling Laser * 1d8 E, 4 Lethal, BCC, BCD * 6,000 Caps * 8 RoF, 5 Range, 2 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Energy, Automatic, Laser, Battery Plasma Plasma Weapons are considerably more powerful than the average Firearm or laser, but are rare and take rare and expensive ammunition to operate. Plasma Weapons use Plasma as Ammunition via Plasma Cartridges. Plasma Pistol * 1d8 E, 4 Lethal, BCC, BCD * 400 Caps * 2 RoF, 4 Range, 1 C/S * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Energy, Semi-Auto, Plasma, Complex-Magazine Plasma Rifle * 1d8 E, 1d6 P, 5 Lethal * 1,300 Caps * 2 RoF, 6 Range, 1 C/S * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Energy, Semi-Auto, Plasma, Complex-Magazine Plasma Defender * 1d8 E, 1d6 P, 5 Lethal * 2,000 Caps * 2 RoF, 6 Range, 2 C/S * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Energy, Semi-Auto, Plasma, Complex-Magazine Plasma Scattergun * 2d6 E, 2d4 P, PDT x2, EDT x 2, 1 Spread, Shotgun, 5 Lethal * 2,600 Caps * 1 RoF, 4 Range, 2 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Semi-Auto, Shotgun, Plasma, Complex-Magazine Plasma Caster * 1d12 E, 1d12 P, 1 Charging, 10 Lethal * 7,000 Caps * 1 RoF, 6 Range, 4 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Energy, Semi-Auto, Plasma, Complex-Magazine EMP Weapons EMP Weapons deal extraordinary damage when pitted against Robots, but deal less damage against other, more stable lifeforms such as humans or Super Mutants. EMP Weapons use Electron Charges via Battery Packs as Ammunition. Stun Gun * 1d10 E, EMP, 1 Spread, BCC, Stun, Stunted Range * 175 Caps * 1 RoF, 4 Range, 2 C/S * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Energy, Semi-Auto, Junkyard, Oddball, EMP, Battery Arc Gun * 1d12 E, EMP, 2 Spread, Stun, Stunted Range * 2,500 Caps * 1 RoF, 6 Range, 3 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Pump-Action, Oddball, EMP, Battery Tesla Cannon * 2d12 E, EMP, 1 Spread, Splash, BCC, Stun, Stunted Range * 8,000 Caps * 1 RoF, 10 Range, 5 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Heavy, Energy, Splash, Automatic, EMP, Battery Other Weapons Gamma Pistol * Gamma Charge: 1d6 E, +5d6 Rads, 1 Spread * 750 Caps * 1 RoF, 4 Range, 1 C/S * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Energy, Semi-Auto, Junkyard, Oddball, Radiation, Complex-Magazine Gauss Pistol * 2mm EC: 1d12 E, 1 Charging * 3,500 Caps * 1 RoF, 6 Range, 5 C/S * Tags: 1-H, Pistol, Energy, Charge, Oddball, Capacitor 2mm Gauss Rifle * 2mm EC: 3d12 E, 3 Charging * 9,000 Caps * 1 RoF, 13 Range, 20 C/S * Tags: 2-H, Rifle, Energy, Charge, Oddball, Capacitor